No Misunderstanding At All
by sheppardlover928
Summary: Sequel to One Big Misunderstanding. John needs to rescue Marinel and will do anything to make sure that happens.


Hello!,  
>This a a sequel to my first story ONE BIG MISUNDERSTANDING. I suggest you read that first to catch up on the background to this continuation. Hope you like! I am mostly an avid SGA fanfic reader, but caught the writing bug and decided to try it! I wish I owned SGA, in particular, one Lt Colonel John Sheppard, but alas I do not.<p>

NO MISUNDERSTANDING AT ALL

Elizabeth heard the call of "Offworld Activation" of the Atlantis stargate. An unscheduled activation usually did not mean a good thing. She hurriedly finished her com call with one of her department heads, closed her laptop and headed over to the Control room.

The Control room overlooked the gateroom. As she reached the Control room, Elizabeth looked down on the gateroom. There she saw the SO's on duty, already in formation around the gate. They were in full military stance with weapons trained on the shimmering blue puddle contained within the stargate's structure. Additional military soldiers were streaming in from several directions, all with weapons drawn. Each took a defensive position around the stargate platform.

Elizabeth's eyes scanned the military men and women looking for one in particular. Of course, he was still on medical leave, but she knew that did not stop Lt Colonel John Sheppard from shirking the duty he felt was his, despite his current condition. Her eyes focused on Major Evan Lorne, who was the acting CO in the Lt Colonel's stead while he was recuperating. He was insuring that the men were in position and ready to defend Atlantis at all cost. John had trained his men well and she knew Atlantis had the very best military force anyone could ask for.

Within minutes, she saw the dark spiky hair of her SIC. John made his way quickly over to Major Lorne, who handed him a tac vest. John shrugged the vest on over his civilian clothes quickly, but she saw the slight grimace of pain still evident from his recent surgery. A P90 was also supplied to him. Elizabeth wondered what Dr Beckett would say when he found out about this! John looked around and was satisfied they were ready for whatever was to be.

Chuck informed her that the Diverian IDC was being transmitted through. Spector Orben was scheduled to contact Atlantis the next day, she could think of no reason why he would contact them earlier, unless something had happened. She caught John's eye, looking for his confirmation that they were ready. He nodded and turned his attention and weapon of the stargate. She ordered the shield to be lowered.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Spector Orben came through, frantic.  
>"Dr Weir! He has taken her! Abducted her as she slept! Proctor Gamin has abducted Marinel from her home, along with several others!" He is threatening to kill them all, if control of the village and the Ancient outpost are not surrender to him and his army of men!"<p>

It took a minute for the sheer volume of what Spector Orben had said for it to slam John in the chest. His military training had taught him to control his emotions. Outwardly, he remained calm and professional, but on the inside-his nerves started to scream.

By the time Elizabeth arrived on the stargate platform, John was plying Spector Orben with questions at lightning speed. While the Spector looked frantic upon arriving through the gate-now, he looked frantic and overwhelmed.

"John?" Elizabeth questioned as she walked up to them. John ignored her as he continued to ask Spector Orben a fury of questions.

"John!"-John!" She made sure her voice could be heard over his.

"What?" John yelled angrily. He turned to glare at her. It took him a minute for him to realize what he had just done and had the presence of mind to apologize to Elizabeth.

"Spector Orben is obviously upset and YOU are not helping! Now-lets take this to my office where BOTH of us can learn what has happened and Spector Orben can take a minute to regroup." She knew John respected her, but this was one of the rarest of times when she felt she needed to remind him that she was in charge. She wasnt mad at John, just a bit frustrated-and really did not blame him due to the circumstance. John stared at her with his eyes flaming by then shifted his gaze slightly downward and nodded.

Major Lorne stepped up to John then and they talked for a moment. John nodded and Lorne went about dismissing all but the SO's on duty. They remained, on alert, but their weapons were lowered. The gateroom emptied and Elizabeth, John and Spector Orben made their way to her office.

Once there, Elizabeth offered Spector Orben a splash of aged whiskey from a bottle she kept in her bottom desk drawer. It was there just for such occasions, which she had to admit, were much more frequent than she ever had dreamed. She offered John some too, but knew he would decline. The liquor served to calm the Spector a bit. He was obviously still shaken-from what had happened on Diveria and also from seeing the military force that awaited him as he crossed the event horizon. He had never been so scared. To think that their initial treatment of John Sheppard and his team could have easily been used against them, he was humbled more by what their relationship and alliance had become, thanks mostly to the two people here in this office with him.

While the Spector calmed, John paced across the room from one end to the other. Elizabeth felt for him. She knew his training kept him from losing his calm, but she could see the anguish in his eyes. John had finally found his true love. She was happy for him. He sure deserved some happiness. He always gave his all for others, with little regard for himself. She was sure, this time, that John had found the love of his life. John was a very personable man, but a very private man too. Rarely would he share his emotions. Since meeting Marinel, noone needed admittance into his soul. He wore his heart on his sleeve for all to see. It was like a lock had been open, letting John free. Not that John had become soft or anything near that, but more like he had become-complete.

Oh, she knew he would and could control his emotions, but now he was in jeopardy of losing the one person who made him feel whole. His resolve had been tested in way too many ways. She reflected back on the not too distant past when John had been captured and Kolya had allowed the Wraith to feed on John-even after the third time, John had still held himself high, not letting anyone see him falter. She shuddered at the memory. She always admired his ability to do so, in so many difficult situations. She knew rough times were ahead for him once more.

As Spector Orben recounted the happenings on Diveria, Elizabeth found John's pacing to be unnerving. He just never stayed still and he was still on medical leave, recuperating from surgery that resulted from the direct and indirect torture inflicted by Proctor Gamin and his men. It had been less than two weeks since his surgery. The fractured ribs he had incurred were still healing and the newly forming scars from his abdominal surgery were still being held together by dissolving internal stitches she was sure were still fragile and tender. She was sure Carson would not think John was ready to head up and participate in a rescue mission. She had to agree, she had seen his grimaces of pain.

She knew that, as he paced, John was already formulating some kind of unorthodox plan for Marinel's rescue. She also knew that while Marinel was his first priority, the others kidnapped were also as high a priority too. His plans would include all their rescue, each and every one. She also knew that he intended to be on that mission. Thats just who John was.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Between the time the Unscheduled Activation alerted them and the time Spector Orben went back to Diveria, only 20 minutes had passed. Things would have to move fast. From experience, John knew Gamin was not a patient man. Spector Orben went back to gather more information by sending men out through the village and beyond, in hopes that someone had seen Gamin or any of his men.

No one had thought of keeping tabs on Gamin after he was asked to step down, as the Diverian people were most excited to have finally had their prayers answered in the form of one Lt Colonel John Sheppard and the people from Atlantis, home of their Ancestors. Things had been quite hectic in the weeks since finding the one who was strong enough with the Ancient gift to activate the cloaking protective shield that now surrounded their whole world. Other Ancient technologies that benefitted them had been discovered and had been activate by Sheppard himself or by lesser gifted members of the Atlantis team. A strong alliance was being forged between them.

The wonder of what had been activated so far was so impressive, the Diverians had to admit they were a bit in over their heads. Atlantis and their team of scientists were graciously helping wherever needed. Everything had happened very fast. Marinel had been an intregal part of catalogueing the Ancient devices and their functions..

Apparently there were those among the Diverian people who were just not satisfied about all they had gained. Plans to help survivors of neighboring culled worlds by inviting them to come live on Diveria were met with opposition. The Diverian counsil seemed surprised there was any kind of opposition, since for the most part Diveria had been populated by peace-loving communal people.

There was no denying that on Diveria, there were "problem people"- people who had more self-interest and more violent solutions to conflict. While Gamin had never been a favorite and the counsil had known he had a bit of a temper, they did not consider him a threat to his own people. But Gamin had been busy in the weeks since his dismissal. Gamin knew who and in what villages he could recruit a faction that would challenge the future of Diveria. There were in fact quite a few who felt the same as he. If Gamin had his way-with the technologies they possessed, they could become, quite literally-the rulers of the galaxy. He was also angry and vengeful. He saw John Sheppard not as their "savior" but as his own personal thorn in his side.

Gamin and a group of his men raided the list of identified homes where those known to be catalogueing the Ancient artifacts were residing for the night. The lovely seer Marinel had been among those taken. Marinel and eleven others had been taken from three neighboring homes. The group slept close by each other as they all wanted an early start in the morning, so they could be done early. Marinel had hoped she could surprise John and ask him to come for the extended off days.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Marinel and the others were being held far from the village, in a camp that was frequented by hunting parties long ago. Recently the camp had grown to become more of a compound, surrounded by a high fence with the equivalent of barbed wire extending it higher still. Gamin was sure noone remembered the camp as it had not been used for generations.  
>The building holding the hostages was one of the newer addition, made of a highly inpenetrable material. Luckily for the hostages, it was not without the more modern conveniences like indoor plumbing. The room holding them was windowless and bare of any furniture. Bed rolls were given for sleeping and were not at all comfortable on the hard floor. Noone had been harmed-yet.<p>

Boredom was the biggest threat right now. A few paced, some sat crosslegged talking quietly and others lay on their bed rolls contemplating their predicament. Marinel lay, dreaming of John. She knew he would come and try to save her and the others, she had dreamed it

Tears started to rolled sideways from her face as she lay on her side. She had not foreseen their attack and capture, but she had foreseen John's rescue and she rolled to her other side, away from the others, so she could silently shed the tears of sorrow.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

John stared at Dr Carson Beckett defiantly. Carson was near the end of his ranting and raving. He had found out about John's participation during the gate alert. No matter what Carson said, John knew as long as he was able, he would do his duty-medical leave be damned! This was his city, his home, his people and he would help defend them all against any alleged threat. Luckily, this time it wasnt the city that needed defending. But he still needed to put a plan for a rescue mission in action ASAP and now that Carson was wise to him, that might be a bit difficult.

"If I ave ta hog-tie ya and sedate ya up to ya eyeballs, so help me Colonel-I will." Carson ranted on. "You're a daft man ta think I will release ya so ya can go traipsing off on a mission , fresh out of surgery!"

John defended himself "Wait, I am not "fresh out of surgery"-its been almost two weeks!"

Carson returned the volley. "Its been ten days-ten days ya daft fool-not enough time to be runnin off! Ya will be a liability! I'm not tryin' to be difficult John, but you're just not healed enough. One wrong move and that GI bleed could tear wide open and ya would bleed out!"

John didnt have time for this argument! "Whatever, Doc!" I know my body, I heal fast-I can and WILL do this! Marinel and her people are in danger right now-as we speak! I am NOT going to sit by when I am needed!"

Elizabeth had been listening during the war of wills between John and Carson. She could see both sides. She knew John wouldnt stand aside for this. And-Carson wasnt going to release John from his medical care-not this time. If pressed, she would have to side with Carson. He was Chief Medical Officer and his medical recommendations superceded even her authority.

"Carson, what if John could head up the rescue mission details here and if he promised" Elizabeth looked sternly at John and shook her finger at him-"if he swore that he would stay in the jumper and supervise the execution of the mission on Diveria from there-would you let him do it?"

Carson knew she was using her negotiation skills-and she was good! Carson also knew that John was stubborn enough and would risk everything he had to go on this mission. So Carson decided he would take the bait. Looking at John, he added "Aye-if ya promise not to step out of the jumper and I go along with ya so I can keep an eye on ya-then I will let ya go."

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Intel had come back from several different villagers. From several sources, it was determined that there was one individual who stood out. This man had been an enforcer under Gamin's command. He had been seen hanging around watching all the activity with a keen eye. He had not been seen after the kidnapping until today. Being observed, it was obvious he was gathering information about what was being done about the abduction. A spy was in their mist.

Spector Orben contacted Atlantis with the news. Elizabeth and John told Orben that they should not have the man detained. That would give Gamin a reason to act against his prisoners. John suggested a bar brawl or an accident that left the man in need of medical care. Once at the healing center, the man could be questioned under the pretense of recieving medical treatment.

Spector Orben's men didnt waste any time making sure the alleged spy needed to visit the healing center. Major Lorne and his team plus Ronon arrived through the Diverian gate shortly after confirmation that the alledged spy was available for questioning. His name was Bastrin and after a persuasive conversation with Ronon, they found out Bastrin was Gamin's right hand man. Further "conversation" revealed the location of Gamin's compound. It was time.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Two jumpers left Atlantis through the stargate, arriving on Diveria in record time. Jumper One carried John who was proudly wearing his BDU's with full tactical gear. Carson was still seething about it, afraid that if John dressed the part-then that alone would make him feel he could perform all its intended duties. Carson was going to be have to be tough-tough love... He sat next to John behind the pilot which happened to be Sgt Stackhouse. Teyla rode shotgun and the Sargeant's team sat on the benches in the back.

Via their ear coms, both jumpers' passengers were in contact with their leader. All attentions were focused on the mission briefing that the Colonel had personally scripted. They met up with Ronon, Lorne and his men. They too, had listened to the mission briefing via their ear coms. Lorne smiled-his Colonel had come up with a precise plan and providing everything fell into place, they'd have Gamin and his followers underwraps, and all the abductees back home safe and sound.

Hi! More to come, kind of not sure which way to go- will post more ASAP! Hope you like this so far!


End file.
